Contractor will operate and maintain a system for the collection, preservation, storage, and distribution of human pituitaries and the hormones derived therefrom (i.e., HGH, FSH, LH, TSH, ACTH, and Prolactin). NPA will arrange for procurement of suitable antisera for purposes of radioimmunoassay, which will be distributed by NIAMD. NPA will be responsible for bioassay, vialing, and necessary testing of all materials for clinical or RIA use. Advisory groups and appropriate subcommittees will be formed to receive from investigators applications for human pituitary glands, fractions or purified hormones for clinical investigations, and to make recommendations as to distribution. NPA will make appropriate arrangements with the F.D.A. for clinical use of hormonal preparations.